


Bystander

by LuckyLucy92



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Aftermath, Alternate Universe - Career, Alternate Universe - High School, Dating, Father-Son Relationship, Graduation, Love Triangles, Multi, Murderer, Reunion, Separation, abandoned house, assignment, fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 09:25:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9601367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyLucy92/pseuds/LuckyLucy92
Summary: Dean Ambrose was best friends with Seth Rollins & Roman Reigns during his High School years, but they all suddenly drifted apart after their graduation. Now each of them couldn't be any more different from each other... or could they not be any more alike from one another?





	

"Okay, I've drunk enough guys, thanks, but now it's time to go before my father kills me." Seth Rollins said, getting up wobbly.

"Oh, come on man, the night's still young, 'cause we're still young!" Dean Ambrose said, tightly gripping his beer bottle.

"No, Dean, Seth's right; his dad will ground him even though this is our high school graduation night..." Roman Reigns said, taking a deep breath.

Dean just sits there dumbfounded as he watches his best friend, Seth, grab all of his belongs and head straight out of the door, while Roman decides to pour himself another glass of beer.

Fastforward to 12 years later, it's now 2017 and Roman, Dean & Seth are no longer best friends... or even friends for that matter. Roman built an Empire, Dean's running an Asylum and Seth's conquering the news program with his Report.

"Babe, I'm home!" Dean said, as he takes his faux leather jacket off and throws it down to the ground.

"You're late, again..." Nikki Bella said, as she brushes through her long brunette locks while sitting down on the couch.

"Well, I thought you'd get used to it by now..." Dean said, as he goes into the kitchen for some leftover pizza.

Just then the phone starts to ring. "Yeah?" Dean said, as he opens up the refrigerator. "When can we spend some father and son time together again?" Shane McMahon said, sounding unease.

"Dad... you know I'm a busy man nowadays." Dean said, as he opens the large pizza box.

"But..." Shane said, feeling lost for words. "Okay, I see..." He added, before slowly hanging up.

The following day, Roman's all suited up as he eats lunch at an expensive restaurant with his girlfriend, Natalya, as she wears a ballgown.

"You know, you really didn't have to do all this..." Natalya said, as she sips on her glass of wine.

"No, you're my girl, so... I had to." Roman said, with a sparkle in his eye from the love of his life right across from him.

An hour afterwards, they both head over to the library where Roman agreed to meet up with his father to discuss plans with his Empire.

"This company... your company... it means a lot for this whole entire family, Ro." Mick Foley said, as he tried to desperately fight back tears.

"Hey, don't worry, dad. I know what I am doing... I won't disappoint you." Roman said, trying to calm down the nerves of not only his father, but of himself as well.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the world, Seth finally found his dream girl in Brie Bella; she's everything he's ever wanted and more. But his career isn't what he wants... it's what his father does.

"Seth! Did you do everything I just asked of you?!" Triple H said, after he slammed open his office door before even knocking on it first.

"Yeah, dad... I already did it all. Everything's perfect." Seth said, with some sadness in the tone of his voice.

"Ooh, good, well... I guess your job here is done for the day." Triple H said, walking over to pat him on the back.

"Phew, now I can hang out with Brie... nevermind." Seth said, putting down all of his paperwork on his desk.

The next morning, Dean was sleeping on the couch in the living room with Nikki, the first real good night of sleep he's gotten all week long.

"Morning, Princess." Dean said, as he slowly wakes up.

"Finally... I get to see you wake up again." Nikki said, removing a piece of his dirty blond hair to touch the side of his face.

But suddenly the phone rings. "Shoot... I'll get it." Dean said, but first kisses Nikki on the forehead though.

"Yeah?!" Dean said, with extreme annoyance in the tone of his voice.

"Dean?" The voice said, trying to figure the tone out.

"Oh my gosh... Seth?!" Dean said, taken aback by receiving a phone call from someone he's not seen since his high school days.

"Dean, I... I know this is awkward, but... can you please help me out with something?" Seth said, clinching his phone.

"Yeah, help our former friend out." Another voice said.

"Roman?!" Dean said, completely confused by this all.

"Yup, it's me." Roman said, now bursting into laughter.

The conversation ended on a high note for Seth, getting two of his past pals from high school, Roman & Dean, to help him look in an abandoned old house for his highly anticipated news report, despite not seeing those two since he graduated high school 12 long years ago.

One day later, they leave their homes at midnight to meet up with each other, but for business purposes only.

"Well, this is a lot scarier than i imagined..." Roman said, muttering.

"Hey, lets just get in and get out." Seth said, shrugging.

So... Roman, Dean & Seth all enter the haunted house one by one, step by step with only their cellphones, some beer, some food and Seth's handheld video camera in hand to capture the unfolding events.

"We better at least get comfy while we're here..." Dean said, flopping down on some dusty old mattress.

"Ugh, I wouldn't do that if I were you..." Seth said, grossed out.

"Well, hey, you're not me now are you?" Dean said, sarcastically.

"You guys." Roman said, as he snapped open a beer can.

"Okay, fine, let's just get what needs to be got on camera then we can all be on our way again." Seth said, walking over to get his camera.

"Gimme that!" Dean said, snatching the camera from Seth's hands. "You're doing it all wrong." He added.

"Um... I do this for a living, so... I think I know what I'm doing!" Seth said, trying to grab it back.

"Guys!" Roman said, running over to stop them both, but his interference causes them all to fall down on each other.

Out of nowhere, what looks to be a fight suddenly turns into a threesome between the three of them! But after quite some time flew by... they hear the door break wide open!

"You guys, get inside!" Dean said, opening the closest.

As they all quietly hide there, they start to hear yelling and gun shots ring out. Well, after plenty of time goes by, they all decided to carefully open the door back up.

Seth steps out first, with Roman & Dean following him closely behind... "Hello, boys." The man in his mid-50's said with a grin.

Horrified, Roman jumps him while Dean starts punching and kicking him nonstop. "Okay, you guys, that's enough, let's just get outta here!" Seth said, pointing towards the door.

They all run for their dear lives, not once looking back. They then hop into Seth's car, speeding away from the scene well above the speeding limit.

"Okay... what was that?" Dean said, breaking the silence that lasted more than just a few minutes.

"Can we talk about this when we can actually see something other than trees please?" Seth said, unease.

"That guy... we just beat up someone with a pistol." Roman said, in disbelief that it didn't backfire on them.

"Guys, this is amazing, 'cause it totally fits my persona..." Dean said, with a smirk on his face.

"We know... we all know." Roman said, laughing out loud.

"Now we really have to worry..." Seth said, agitated.

"What do you mean?" Dean said, completely puzzled.

"That guy, that murderer... whatever, saw our faces." Seth said, now visually shaking for them all to see.

"Wait... do you seriously think he'd come after us?" Roman said, raising his eyebrows.

"I don't know... and that's the scary part." Seth said, trying to keep his eyes on the road.

"Well... what about the fact that we all... ya know?" Roman said, under his breath.

"Don't... don't even talk about that to anyone else but each other. Others won't understand." Dean said, exhausted.

"Wow... we hang out for one night again then end up with two huge problems..." Seth said, shaking his head.

**Author's Note:**

> IM BACK! :D finally with a long story from some inspiration i recently received from our fellow writer Ambreignss69, the television show 'Eyewitness', and Britney Spears' movie 'Crossroads'! ♡ pretty please leave kudos, comments and bookmarks cause theyre greatly appreciated by me! ♥


End file.
